My First kiss
by Cuppy
Summary: Written for contest. Ginny broke up with Harry. Hermione's at the library. Will something happen with Draco and Ginny? (Can't see anything else happening at the moment with this)


Disclaimer: I'd be publishing this if it was mine!  
  
Author's note: This is a long, one chapter fic for a challenge. I may decide to write a sequel but for the moment I cannot see one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ginny passed the Head common room, wanting to see Hermione, but not wanting to at the same time. She had just had a big fight with Harry and needed to talk to someone about it. After much deliberation and thinking she glanced up at the portrait. A tall man in a big, formal costume scowled down at her.  
  
"Erm...I'm Ginny Weasley and I'd like to speak to Hermione Granger, the Head Girl," she told the man.  
  
"Password or nothing!" he barked.  
  
"Can you tell me if Hermione Granger is in there?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"She went in an hour ago," he replied.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Head?" she asked. The man looked at her suspiciously and swung the door open. She started, Head was the password? Great protection from outsiders!  
  
Draco was sitting on a couch in the room and glanced up when Ginny walked through the hole. Ginny couldn't see what he was reading but his face looked utterly bored, a sheaf of parchment at his side, notes jotted down on it.  
  
"Hi, Weasley," he told her. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Hi, Malfoy."  
  
"How are you?" Draco asked, attempting to make small talk.  
  
"What would you care?" Ginny said, slightly angrily.  
  
"You wouldn't know."  
  
"Fine. Is Hermione in?" Ginny questioned, getting to the point of her call.  
  
"Yes, her room is on the left," he replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Weasley?" he asked as she walked up the stairway. Turning around, she frowned slightly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can tell me what's wrong if there is anything, you know."  
  
"Yeah, and risk the whole school knowing about it," she replied shortly. He scowled and Ginny continued up the stairs. Portraits and photos decorated the walls and they smiled at her encouragingly. Ginny wasn't in the mood however, and just kept walking.  
  
Knocking on Hermione's door, she waited for something to admit her.  
  
"Come in!" Hermione cried after a few minutes. Ginny smiled and pushed the door open.  
  
"Hi, Gin!" she smiled cheerfully. "What's up?"  
  
"It's, well, it's..." she stumbled.  
  
"Harry? I know," she responded quietly. Seeing Ginny's puzzled look she continued explaining.  
  
"Harry told me the other day that he thought you were having second thoughts about your relationship."  
  
"But I love him, 'Mione!" Ginny sobbed.  
  
"I know you do, Gin. But trust me, if something doesn't feel right then it isn't worth continuing. I know from experience."  
  
"What can I do?" she whined.  
  
"I think Harry knows that you can't work, I think it's up to you what works. Sorry, Gin but I have to go to the library. You can spend time here in my room, I won't be long," Hermione told the girl. Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione ran off to the library. She smiled slightly at Draco and walked quickly down to the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sat on Hermione's bed and cried silently for a while. The pain of Harry burned her cheeks as the hot tears slid down her face. A knock on the door brought her to senses as Draco peered around the corner.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"I wanted to check on you," he replied quietly.  
  
"Since when would you care?"  
  
"Weasley!" he tried anxiously.  
  
"I don't care. You can be all fine and kind to Hermione but it won't work on me, Malfoy," she retorted.  
  
"Ginny, chill honey. What's the matter?" he soothed, taking a step towards her. When she didn't say anything he moved to the bed and sat on it. He waited until she had stopped sobbing into her hands.  
  
"Is it Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she burst. "Yes! I broke up with him because I couldn't see us together for much longer and didn't want to be with him. He never made me feel special, never kissed me because he's ashamed of that in public, never hugged me because he just didn't. I just couldn't go on like that!"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Do you? Do you really? I wouldn't trust you with anything! But I just couldn't go on like I was, living a relationship lie!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Draco said quietly.  
  
"But I may have had a crush on him, only because he's the boy who lived. But my heart, it's in love with someone else."  
  
"Who?" Draco questioned.  
  
"You."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Draco suddenly looked at her, shocked and speechless.  
  
Regaining his now destroyed composure, he stared at her.  
  
"What?" he gasped.  
  
"There's something about you, Draco. It intrigues me, intoxicates my thoughts and feelings. I don't know what it is though. Something...extraordinary. I only ever felt it with Tom and his diary. I think it's something about Slytherin. I've always been told I'd be in Gryffindor, every other family member or relative has been. I want something different! I suppose that going out with Harry was too much brave heart. But something about you, something I can't pick, it's...different," she explained. Draco had his mouth open, gaping and shocked.  
  
"But...we couldn't! I'd be murdered and you, well, you'd just be skinned alive!" he exclaimed. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What can we do then?" he attempted bravely.  
  
"I don't know," she murmured. Draco put a hand on her head, fondling her hair softly. It was like silk, gliding through his hands. He glanced at her pure face, red hair and petite lips. Her cloak muffled her body somewhat, hiding it from view. She turned her head, a small smile peaking her mouth.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"We could kiss and that'd be the end of it," she sniggered. He smiled shyly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh, come on, spoilsport! My mouth's here, yours is there! All you have to do is put them together!" she complained. He shrugged.  
  
"Well, I suppose we could..." he trailed off, thinking.  
  
Letting his hand fall to her face he lent in. The gap between them ever closing rapidly. His eyes closed, hers shut a long time ago. Pulling herself over a little, she connected with him in a different sense. Arms were wrapped around his shoulders, his left hand resting on her curvy waist. His right hand, still connected to her cheek, tilted it slightly as she tipped it back to reach up to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione nearly cried out in frustration. The answer for all her problems couldn't be found any where! It was so frustrating!  
  
Two hands ran along her shoulders, sending shivers down her side.  
  
Turning, she was surprised to see Harry.  
  
"I need to talk," he told her. Nodding, she patted a space next to her.  
  
Sitting, he began his problem with Ginny, both oblivious to what was happening in Hermione's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ginny slid her hands through Draco's hair as his left arm snaked its way around her waist and shoved there two bodies together. Ginny was determined not to lose her clothes as Draco cradled her head.  
  
The kiss...deepened...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: And there you have it my readers and evaluators! I hope that you may review you good things and I hope that you all will sing my praises (notice the hope?). As said before, this was for a competition about a couple and their first kiss, and seeing that I'm on a thing with Ginny/Draco I chose them.  
  
If you want the forum, go to 'Find' in FF.net, type in 'Cyropi' under Authors name, and then scroll to the bottom of her Bio. It'll be there. Guess my name?! Cuppy! Well, whaddya know?! Anyway, there are only like, 16 members last time I checked and it is really cool, but at the moment they don't have enough members to do much with, so the more the merrier! Just so you know, under the Cyropi thing, it's like www.fawkesashes/etc.etc. blah blah blah...well, see you in my other chapters and if you want to review, I will track you down and kiss your feet (and if you don't, I'll get Umbridge and her quill, hehe)!  
  
See you!  
  
From Cuppy! 


End file.
